Quake!
by PattiL61
Summary: Chapter 3 Up - STORY COMPLETE 10/14/02 - Does everyone make it out?
1. Chapter 1

QUAKE!  
By: PattiL61  
  
Brief Summary: This story centers mainly around Officer Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli and Officer Ty Davis, Jr. It tells how one officer deals with his fears and the other deals with his inexperience. Both attempt to overcome their "inefficiencies" and work together to help their injured friend after a minor quake hits the New York City area.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The shift starts in both stations of the 55 Precinct. The officers of the police department are talking about the latest news in the City - the minor tremor that struck during the early morning hours. They're not used to dealing with buildings shaking for any other reason than the train going by. And, it has come all too close to the September 11th attacks.  
  
Faith is saying, "Man, my kids went crazy. They woke up out of a sound sleep and came running into bed with Fred and me. It took me a good two hours to get them calmed down again."  
  
"And how long did it take you?" asks Bosco, remembering the dreadful feelings he experienced when the tremor hit. He still had problems with his memories of 9/11 and the tremor brought it all crashing back on him. He broke out in a cold sweat when it hit, with his memories flooding back. He picked up the phone to call Faith, but felt foolish. Instead, he just opened his windows despite the cool night air and tried for the rest of the night to get enough air.  
  
Over at the fire station, the talk is the same. The Lieutenant is briefing the shift on all the calls the previous shift took after the tremor.  
  
"Most of it was panic calls," reports the Lieutenant. "But, we did find some minor damage to some of the older buildings closest to where the tremor was centered. Nothing major, but be ready for more calls to inspect cracks in buildings that have been there and nobody noticed before." The crew groans. It's going to be a pretty hot day and they don't really want to be climbing around on buildings unless it's really necessary.   
  
"Yeah, well you should see how many cardiac and panic calls EMS responded to last night," chimes in Doc. "It was a new record."  
  
The police units head out to cover their sectors and have a fairly calm day. Right after their dinner break, Sully and Davis get sent to a call for a suspicious crack in the road. "What?" exclaimed Sully. "What the hell is a suspicious crack?" he grumbles to Davis.  
  
"Maybe it's lurking suspiciously, Sul," chides Davis. "Should we respond lights and siren?" he continues to tease.  
  
Sully just rolls his eyes and heads leisurely in the direction of the call. Bosco and Faith are closer to the call, but Bosco won't let Faith advise Central that they'll take the call.  
  
"No Faith. We've been getting the majority of those calls today. Let Davis and Sully take this one. I want to finish my dinner," he whined.  
  
"You know, Bos, my kids don't whine this much," Faith complains.  
  
Bosco just makes a face and says, "Whatever," as he continues to eat.  
  
"So, how'd you make out last night?" asks Faith, referring to his reaction to the tremor. She knows that he hasn't completely recovered despite what he tries to show. They have been partners too long. She can read him like a book.  
  
He shrugs. "No big deal. I didn't even wake up. I heard it on the news in the morning," he lied. "Uh, good," Faith replies, not believing a word of it.  
  
They're both enjoying their meals as they hear Sully come over the radio. "Central, this is 55-Charlie. We have inspected this 'suspicious crack' and you should notify the building and fire departments. It extends from the middle of the street through the sidewalk and into the foundation of the building. It should be checked for stability and to calm the residents."  
  
Bosco starts to chuckle as he continues to listen. His chuckles are short-lived as he hears, "Central - respond 55-David over here for assistance in re-routing traffic until the area is cleared by the fire department."  
  
"Did you hear the way he said that Faith?!" asks Bosco. "He doesn't really need us over there, he's just bustin' on me!"  
  
"Yeah, Bos, it's all about you," replies Faith sarcastically.  
  
The radio crackles, "Central to 55-David. Respond to 55-Charlie's location to assist with traffic."  
  
Bosco grabs for the radio, but luckily Faith gets to it first. "10-4 Central. Show us in route," she says cheerily. She is laughing at Bosco's expense. "Yeah, well I'm bringing my dinner with me," he sneers defiantly.  
***************  
Jimmy is out of the rig talking to Sully and Davis as Bosco and Faith pull up. Sully walks over to 55-David as Jimmy and Davis continue discussing the 'suspicious crack," making jokes while they wait for the building department to okay the structure.  
  
Sully is talking with Faith and Bosco, getting an earful from Bosco about being called to the scene. The Building Inspector is talking on his radio with one of his men inside the structure. The Inspector advises the Lieutenant that the building is unstable and should be evacuated while it is determined whether it can be saved or needs to be demolished.  
  
Just then, everyone looks at each other as they feel another tremor. It is stronger than the last one, lasting about 2 minutes. People are streaming from their businesses and homes in fear of collapse.  
  
As the tremor subsides, Jimmy looks down at his feet as Davis is noticing some cracked windows in the building in front of him. Jimmy taps Davis on the arm. "Look at this," he says pointing out to Davis that the crack has expanded and widened considerably.  
  
"That can't be good," Davis replies lightly as the two turn to head back to their respective vehicles.  
  
"Hey, doesn't the subway run under here..." Ty is cut off with the sound of a rumble. As Sully is just about to contact dispatch he glances over toward Davis and watches in horror as Davis, Jimmy and 55-Charlie disappear with the roadway as it collapses.  
  
As emergency personnel begin to spring into action, the fire Lieutenant and Building Inspector order everyone away from the hole until it can be determined how unstable the area is, Sully is on the radio.  
  
"Central, this is 55-Charlie. We've had a collapse of the roadway at this location. Respond the Lieutenant, additional police and fire units and EMS to this location forthwith. We have two confirmed personnel to be extricated from this collapse," he says solemnly. As he rushes toward the hole in the roadway, he prays that the car descended into the chasm faster than Davis and Doherty. He hears the additional units being dispatched over the radio. Faith starts to head for the collapse, but is stopped by the look on her partner's face.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith says a third time before Bosco is brought back to the present. She notices a layer of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asks with concern. She knows he is okay for normal duties. She doesn't know if he can handle this type of situation yet. She makes a mental note to keep an eye on him.  
  
"What? - Uh, yeah," he responds. "Go ahead, I'll be right there. I have to grab my light out of the car," he says stalling for time.  
  
The Fire Lieutenant on-scene has become the Incident Commander until a senior officer arrives and is in the process of having the buildings checked for evacuation and everyone moved back so as not to cause further collapse. Into his radio he half yells, "Dispatch, make sure that the subway has been stopped on this track and verify that they are not involved in the collapse." The dispatcher acknowledges receipt of the Lieutenant's request for information.  
  
As the first arriving EMS units pull up, they are instructed to stage their vehicles a safe distance from the collapse and await further instruction. Alex and Kim grab their equipment and meet up with Doc and Carlos. Doc continues up to the Incident Commander to notify him that EMS is on-scene and available to assist as the rest of them remain behind.  
  
They see the flurry of activity and, in looking around, Kim notices that Jimmy is nowhere to be found. Alex can't find Ty and each looks at the other nervously, not wanting to voice their fears. They each hold their breath as they see Sully walking toward them with a distraught look in his face.  
  
As Sully reaches Kim, Alex and Carlos, he is talking on his radio. "Davis, do you hear me? Davis, please respond."  
  
At the same time Kim hears the Lieutenant's voice over the fire radio trying to contact Jimmy.  
  
"Oh my God," Kim and Alex say at the same time. They both start to move toward the collapse, but Carlos grabs both by the arm to hold them back. "You can't help them if you go down too," he tries to reason with them.  
  
Bosco has retrieved his small flashlight from the RMP and, after berating himself for his hesitation, he decides to face his fears once and for all. He has to know that he can do his job without having to worry about freezing up.  
  
Bosco manages to circle around and comes out to the alley adjacent to the roadway where Jimmy, Davis and the car have disappeared. No one sees him as he maneuvers to the edge of the hole, looking down for his friends.  
  
Static comes over Sully's radio. "It has to be Davis," thinks Sully. "Davis, can you hear me?" he asks getting no response. The only sound he hears is static. He looks at Faith and says, "That has to be him. The radio must be broken and all he can transmit is static."  
  
"Davis, if you can hear me, push the transmit button quickly two times," he says. Everyone is quiet, despite the number of personnel going about their rescue jobs. Finally, there are two quick bursts of static. A brief cheer goes up. "Davis, are you okay?" Sully asks. Two quick bursts of static are heard. Sully smiles in relief, "Is Doherty with you?" Silence.  
  
"Ty, is Jimmy with you?" Sully asks again. No response. The F.D. Lieutenant attempts to reach Jimmy on his portable radio and receives no response.  
  
Bosco is still at the edge of the hole, not wanting to leave his friends stranded below. He knows that once he leaves that spot, he may never see or hear from them again.  
  
Sully's radio crackles, "Central to 55-Charlie. We have contacted the subway system and have been advised that they have all trains halted at this time. One train, scheduled for your vicinity, is unaccounted for. They are unable to raise the engineer."  
  
"10-4 Central," relies Sully. "Any word on the ETA for P.D. Lieutenant and the Department of Transportation?"  
  
"55-Charlie. Lieutenant is in route with the DOT's senior engineer. Request that you move your vehicle to block traffic coming into your area 55-Charlie."  
  
"Central, 55-Charlie was involved in the collapse and is out of service," advises Sully.  
  
"Roger that 55-Charlie. 55-David, take over traffic control and we'll respond additional units to your location with barricades." Faith looks around to see if Bosco received the transmission to relocate their unit. She finally sees him at the edge of the collapse.  
  
"Bosco!" yells Faith just as the edge crumbles and Bosco falls in behind Davis and Jimmy.  
  
In the distance, numerous sirens are heard approaching. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quake!  
By: PattiL61  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Faith runs over to Sully who is with the Fire Lieutenant and tells him what has happened. "What?!" exclaims Sully. "Damn him - he was told to stay back."  
  
"Yeah, well," responds Faith. "You can't tell me that if you had the opportunity you wouldn't have done the same thing Sul."  
  
Sully just shrugs as they both look to the FDNY to do what they do best and come up with a rescue plan.  
  
"Bosco, can you hear me?" Faith asks with an urgent tone in her voice. "Please let him be okay," she prays to herself.  
  
"Uh, 10-4 Faith," comes the response. "I hear you," he answers haltingly. "Man, this is not good," he says out loud to himself. He has landed on his feet on a narrow ledge. "You can do this, Bosco. You have to," he tells himself as sweat again forms to join the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Are you okay?" asks Faith, noticing the tension in his voice. "Uh, yeah, I think so," he says looking around with his small flashlight. "Glad I grabbed my light," he thinks to himself, cursing the dark.  
  
"Bosco, where are you? Can you see Davis or Doherty?" asks Sully over the radio.  
  
Bosco looks around to see exactly where he has ended up and if there is a way to get out. He takes a quick survey to see that he is okay, despite a few scrapes and a pretty deep gash on his shoulder. "Well, I'm just kind of hangin' out here," Bosco responds with a slight chuckle in his voice. "I do not have sight of either one of them, but I can see 55-Charlie. Stand-by."  
  
"Davis, Doherty! Can you guys hear me?" Bosco shouts below him. He listens carefully and only hears a faint yell. He can't tell who it is. "Is that Davis or Doherty? I can hardly hear you," he yells back down.  
  
"It's Ty," comes the response, filled with anxiety.  
  
"Davis, are you okay?" Can you see my light?" he calls down. "Bos - I'm okay, but it's a mess down here. The subway's involved in the collapse. Bosco, I can't find Jimmy," he replies with anguish and panic rising in his voice. "I don't know if he's okay. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Okay Ty. Hang on. I'm gonna try to make my way down to you. Don't worry - they're workin' on getting all of us the hell outta here," he yells down, trying to encourage and calm the young, inexperienced officer, despite how he is feeling himself.  
  
"I hear voices coming from the train. If you can reach them topside, let 'em know that from what I can see there's probably some injuries down here," advises Ty, sounding a little more confident knowing that help is on the way.  
  
"Okay Ty," Bosco yells down. "You're doin' great, Davis. Just hang on," he encourages.  
  
"Faith," Bosco calls into the radio. "I made contact with Davis. He says he's okay. I'm trying to work my way down to him. We've had no contact with Doherty. Advise everyone that the subway IS involved in the collapse. Davis reports hearing survivors from the subway, but he thinks there could be a lot of injuries."  
  
Sully, Alex and Kim have heard Bosco's transmission. Sully leaves to advise the Incident Commanders of the information. Alex breathes a sigh of relief at hearing that Ty appears okay, but is still concerned about her other friends trapped below. Alex puts her arm around Kim's shoulder. "They'll find him Kim. They won't leave him there." Kim nods her head hoping that Alex is right.  
  
"Okay, Bos," replies Faith hesitantly. "Be careful and stay in touch. Before you start down, the fire department wants to put a rope down to you to tie off to so that when you get below they can send any equipment you might need. A team is also working its way toward you guys from the subway system."  
  
"Roger that," replies Bosco as the rope, with a large light attached, reaches him. He ties the rope around his waist and heads down into the dark. "Thanks, Faith," he thinks, knowing that Faith is the one that made sure he had a light.  
  
Down below, Jimmy Doherty is slowly coming-to after his fall. He opens his eyes slowly and looks around. He remembers what happened and doesn't want to move until he knows whether any movement will make his predicament worse. He is lying on his back with his right leg folded awkwardly under him. He tries to straighten it but has immediate pain and stops. "Great," he thinks to himself as he surveys the rest of himself to see what other injuries he may have. He has some tenderness in his abdomen and probably a few broken ribs. He shines his light over himself and notices the odd angle of his leg, confirming the fracture, and some other cuts and bruises developing. He notices 55-Charlie next to him on it's side and demolished. "Well, it could have been worse," he thinks to himself, thankful that the car didn't land on top of him. He suddenly remembers that Ty was standing next to him when the ground gave way.  
  
"Davis!" he yells out. "Can you hear me, Ty?" he yells, shining his light around. He doesn't get a response and shines the light upward toward the street to see if he can see anything. He reaches for his radio and realizes that he must have lost it in the fall. He hears noise coming from just off to his left and realizes that he is looking at the front of the subway train. He sees the engineer inside the front window of the train and sees that he has obviously not survived the collapse. The noise must be coming from the passengers.  
  
"Hey - in the subway! If you can hear me, I'm with the fire department! Help is on the way! Hold on!" he yelled, hoping they can hear him. He hears a low cheer as he realizes that some have heard and will no doubt pass the word to others.  
  
Just then Ty sees a beam of light from below. "Jimmy, can you hear me man?" Ty calls to Jimmy, anxiety again in his voice. He listens closely as he reaches for the small flashlight he keeps clipped to his gun belt.  
  
Jimmy hears Ty and flashes his light in the direction of his voice. He tries to yell, but because of the tenderness to his abdomen and ribs he is unable to get enough breath to be loud enough for Ty to hear him. He shines his flashlight up above and turns it on and off a couple of times in the hope that Davis realizes it is him. He hears the tone of Ty's voice and knows he is out of his element. He knows that Ty is new to the force and hasn't yet run into this kind of situation and is probably scared. "Gotta find a way to try to keep him calm," Jimmy thinks to himself. Jimmy has been in more than one close call.  
  
"Okay," yells Ty. "I see your light Jimmy. Are you hurt?" asks Ty. Jimmy hears Davis and flashes his light in confirmation. "Okay. Just hang on. Bosco's on his way down to me and we'll get down to you as quickly as we can." Jimmy flashes his light again.  
  
"How the hell did Bosco get down here?" Jimmy wonders out loud. "At least he has some help in dealing with this," he says, somewhat relieved that he isn't the only one trying to keep Davis calm. Doherty has no idea that Davis isn't the only one out of his element and scared.  
  
Bosco reaches Ty's location and the two shake hands, thankful that despite a few scrapes and bruises they both appear to be okay. "What's that smell?" asks Bosco. Davis breathes in through his nose and smells it also. A look of concern appears on their faces as Bosco radios back up to Faith. "Faith, do you still hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, Bos, go ahead," she replies. "Faith, I'm with Davis. He's okay, but there's a strong smell of gas down here. You better notify the gas company," he offers.  
  
"Bos, the gas company knows. Apparently, there's a rupture of the main in toward the collapse and they can't get to it. They are working on it. Can you see Doherty?" she asks.  
  
"Great," says Bosco worriedly in response to Faith's news about the gas main. "Davis, can you hear me?" asks Sully now that Bosco is with him with a radio.  
  
Bosco unclips the radio from his shoulder and hands it to Davis. "I hear you Sul. I'm okay. I'm just worried about Jimmy. I see his light, but I can't hear him. He's flashing the light in response to my questions. I think he's hurt but I don't know how bad. Bos and me are headin' down to him if we can," Ty advises.  
  
"Okay, Ty. You guys be real careful. I don't want to have to call your mothers," he tries to joke. Ty hands the radio back to Bosco.  
  
"So, how the hell did you get into this?" Ty asks Bosco. "You were over by Faith and Sully when the road gave way."  
  
"Yeah, well you know I never follow directions. It's an authority thing," he says lightly. "Besides, I didn't want you and Doherty to get all the headlines," he joked.  
  
"Man, I never thought I'd be glad you ignore orders," Ty says, slapping Bosco on the shoulder and noticing him wince in pain. Ty shines the light over Bosco and notices there is a pretty heavy flow of blood coming from the gash in his shoulder. "Man, you're bleedin' pretty good. Maybe you should stay here and I'll go after Doherty myself."  
  
"Do you ever really bleed good?" joked Bosco. "Nah, I'm fine. You're not going down there by yourself. You don't know how bad he's hurt. You'll probably need help. Besides, the bucket boys are working their way in through the subway system so I might as well be down there when they get there," he says.  
  
"Okay," says Ty. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
"Let's do it," answers Bosco as they both try to put their fears aside and begin their trip.  
  
Jimmy tries to sit up, but it hurts too much. The pain is really starting to set in from his leg. And, he's starting to feel pretty crappy. "Man, I hope I didn't do anything internally to myself," he thinks. He can hear Bosco and Davis trying to slowly make their way down to him. He doesn't hear much noise coming from the subway train and hopes that the gas fumes aren't getting to them. He's starting to feel the effects of it and doesn't know if the enclosed train is preventing the fumes from getting to them. He tries to yell to whoever heard him from the train last time, but it's getting harder to breathe because of his ribs. He doesn't get a response.  
  
He hates not having a radio so he can hear what's going on. He hears some digging coming from off to his right and assumes that it's the guys from his company coming after him. "I hope they don't light up that gas main," he worries to himself.  
  
Topside, there isn't much to do except wait for word from Bosco, Davis or the team being sent in through the subway tracks. Faith is trying to explain to Lt. Swersky exactly how Bosco ended up down there without getting him into more trouble.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Faith replies. "I'm sure it was just an involuntary response, Sir. He was the closest one and just ran over there without thinking, Sir," she lied as Sully rolled his eyes at her from behind the Lieutenant.  
  
"That's the problem, Yokas. He doesn't think first," Swersky said angrily, storming off. Little does anyone know that it's not anger but worry upsetting the Lieutenant. He knows that not too long ago he'd have done the same thing. He sees himself in the young officer, which is probably why he puts up with more from him than he would from any of the other officers under his command. He knows that Bosco is the kind of cop that he used to be before he had to make the big decisions a Lieutenant has to make. He can't afford not to look at the big picture - he's responsible for more lives than just his own now.  
  
Bosco and Davis slowly make their way down toward Doherty. They haven't had any flashlight contact with him for the past 15 minutes and they're getting worried. Bosco is starting to have a hard time gripping things while climbing down due to his shoulder injury. He feels kind of weak from the blood loss. Davis notices and asks if he is okay and he just shrugs it off, knowing that he has to get down to the bottom before he gets out. He just relies more on the grip from his other arm.  
  
Jimmy can hear Bosco and Davis calling to him, but it just takes too much energy to answer them. He is having a hard time staying awake, let along pointing the flashlight in answer to their calls. "Damn, these gas fumes. They better get that gas turned off soon or they're going to find a train full of dead passengers - and one dead fireman," he thinks to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3 COMPLETE

Quake!  
By: PattiL61  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Davis and Bosco notice it is getting harder to breathe the closer they get to Jimmy and the tracks. Bosco calls back up to Faith. "Faith, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, Bos. How ya' makin' out down there?" she asks.  
  
"We're almost down to Doherty, but it's getting a lot harder to breathe down here from the gas," he reports. "If they don't get that gas shut off and ventilated soon, they're gonna have a bunch of unconscious or dead patients down here. We haven't been able to communicate with Jimmy in the last 20 minutes," he reports hesitantly. He knows that Kim is probably listening. He remembers that night in his car outside the bowling alley and how upset he was when she stopped in the heat of the moment because she was worried about what Jimmy would think. It wasn't that he was hurt so much as he wished he had something that special with someone. He knows that it's just a matter of time before Kim and Jimmy end up back together. Hopefully, they'd be able to get him out before the gas.... He didn't want to think about it.  
  
Kim is getting frantic and Alex is trying to calm her down while trying to keep herself calm too. Ty wasn't out of danger yet. In fact, he was moving toward more danger.  
  
Jimmy feels worse and worse as time passes. He knows that it's more than just the gas fumes. He's pretty sure that he has some internal damage from the fall. He can't feel a lot of swelling in his thigh, so he's pretty sure that he didn't nick the femoral artery with his thighbone. The break felt further down toward his lower leg. He does feel more tenderness in his abdomen and notices some distention of his stomach. He's sweating and knows he's going into shock. "C'mon guys," he says to himself.  
  
He fights to stay awake, but is losing the battle. As he closes his eyes, he hears some rubble shifting and thinks that there is another tremor and he will be killed when the rest of the road and subway caves in on him. His thoughts flash to his son, Joey, and Kim. He is finally unconscious and doesn't know that the rubble is Davis and Bosco reaching him.  
  
"Man," Ty says, checking for a pulse on Jimmy. "He looks like crap."  
  
"Faith, can you hear me? We reached Doherty. He's alive, but unconscious. The fumes are really bad down here. What's the story with the gas?" Bosco asks, coughing, trying not to sound too panicked as he remembers not being able to breathe when the Towers came down. "Maybe we should have stayed where we were," he thinks to himself - knowing that neither he nor Davis would have let Doherty stay down here by himself without trying to reach him.  
  
"Hang on Bos, I'm checking on it now. Can you hear the fire department coming along the tracks yet?" Faith asks while waiting for an answer on the status of the gas leak.  
  
Sully comes over to tell Faith that the gas has been turned off and the team is almost through to the collapse. The fire department is using the ladder truck to try to position exhaust fans over the hole in the roadway to try to draw the fumes up and away from the men and women down below. Faith relays the information down to Bosco and Ty.  
  
"Yeah, Faith. We can hear them coming through," Bosco replies. "Tell them they're almost through, but to be careful 'cause I think they're digging right near the gas main," he warns.  
  
"10-4, Bos. Just hang on," urges Faith as she notices that Bosco sounds weaker with every transmission. "Believe me, they're working as fast as they can to get to you guys. They're almost there."  
  
As Faith finishes her transmission, Bosco looks up and grabs at Ty as his vision blurs and he starts to slump to the ground. The blood loss, exhaustion and fumes are finally taking their toll. "Bosco!" Davis yells as he helps him gently to the ground. He makes sure that he is secure and not in danger of falling any further. He frantically tries to wake Bosco up but is unable. He doesn't know what he should be doing. "C'mon, Ty," he says to himself. "You can handle this." He takes Bosco's radio and tries to get to the train to see what condition the passengers are in.  
  
"Jimmy, Bosco. If you guys can hear me, hang on. Helps almost here," he urges them. "I'm gonna go check on the people on the train. I'll be right back," he says to them in case they can hear them.  
  
Bosco mumbles something inaudible. "At least he's awake enough to hear me," Ty thinks thankfully.  
  
He turns to head toward the subway car and sees the gruesome sight of the engineer. "Oh man, let's hope that's the worse of it," he says to himself as he glances back at his friends and makes his way to the side of the subway car.  
  
He calls up to Faith on the radio. "Faith, Sul. I'm at the subway cars. Looks like only the first car is involved. I can't see the rest beyond the collapse. I couldn't get the doors open though. There doesn't seem to be too many serious injuries. I think it's the gas," he says coughing into the radio and sounding a little more panicked.  
  
"Ty," Sully responds. "You're right about the first car being involved. The passengers from the rest of the train were able to exit and came out of the subway at the stop to the north of us. The rescue team is coming through the last of the debris now. They have an exhaust fan and you should be getting some fresh air soon. How's Doherty doing?" Sully asks, hoping to calm him down. "Why isn't Bosco helping him?" wonders Sully.  
  
"Well, Jimmy and Bosco are unconscious and I'm not doing too great myself," Davis responds sounding out of breath as he goes to his knees. "Bosco and Jimmy are at the front of the train, next to 55-Charlie and I'm around the side by the doors to the first car," he reports coughing harder now and sounding weaker. He feels himself losing consciousness and wants someone to know exactly where they are. "Hurry up, man," is the last transmission that anyone receives from below.  
  
The rescue team manages to clear away the last of the debris and gets a blast of the gas fumes as they break through. "Quick, get those exhaust fans going!" yells D. K. anxiously, trying to make the hole big enough to get himself and the spare air tanks through. He wants to get air to Jimmy. He's been listening to the transmissions being relayed from topside and knows his friends don't have much time left.  
  
D.K. finally gets himself through, with Billy Walsh following him with the spare tanks. They make their way through the debris and come across Bosco and Jimmy first. Billy continues on to find Ty just losing consciousness. Ty hears Billy say, "I got you, man. I got you," as he fully collapses.  
  
The firefighters get the air masks secured to the three men as the rest of the crew works to get to the trapped passengers. Ty comes around first and Billy is able to walk him out under his own power. D.K. and two other firefighters carry Bosco and Jimmy out to the other side of the collapse where EMS is waiting. Doc and Carlos send Ty up with some of the firefighters and begin treating Bosco and Jimmy. Bosco has a pretty severe wound to his shoulder, which Carlos is tending to as Bosco starts to come around with the pure oxygen finally getting into his system. "Jimmy! Ty!" he calls, trying to sit up. "Easy Bosco," replies Carlos. "Everyone's fine. You're all on your way out of here to the hospital," he assures him as Bosco eases back down.  
  
Two more rescue workers carry Bosco up to the street to a waiting Faith. He gives her a smirk and quietly says, "So, how pissed off is the Boss?"  
  
"Pretty pissed, Boscorelli!" Swersky answers. "You have some explaining to do," he continues as Bosco pretends to pass out again to avoid his wrath. He smiles as he hears the Lieutenant whisper, "Good job," as he is carried to the ambulance.  
  
Alex is administering oxygen to Ty as Kim waits anxiously with them for word on Doherty. "How bad was he," Kim asks Ty nervously.  
  
"Kimmy, I really don't know," he answers slowly. "I know that he was communicating with us with this flashlight until about 20 minutes before we reached him. I don't know if he's unconscious from just the fumes or the injuries," he says sadly. "I'm sorry Kimmy. I just don't know."  
  
Just then, Kim sees the stretcher with Jimmy on it being carried out from the subway and takes off to see how badly he's hurt. Alex leans closer to Ty and kisses him on the forehead as she cleans his cuts. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ty. I was so worried."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too, Alex. That was too close," he says as he puts his arms around her waist. He feels good knowing that he met and handled the situation.  
  
Kim runs up to Jimmy and Doc. "Doc, how bad is he?" she asks as she brushes some hair away from Jimmy's face and takes his hand.  
  
"Well, Kim," Doc replies. "It looks like he has a fractured leg and some internal injuries. But, I think he'll be okay from this. Why don't you and Alex take him in with Bosco and Ty. I'll help out with the passengers from the subway," he directs Kim.  
  
"Okay, Doc. Thanks," replies Kim as she wheels him over to her rig and begins hooking up an IV as Alex adjusts his oxygen mask. Ty and Bosco are put in the ambulance with Jimmy and they head to the hospital. As the ambulance pulls away, Bosco and Ty are looking out the back of the ambulance. They glance at each other and smile, knowing they fought back and won over their demons today. The two reach out and shake hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue  
  
Later that night, Bosco is sitting in the hospital bed, his arm in a sling, listening to the news. He has had stitches to close his shoulder wound. He wants to go home, but because of the blood loss and gas fumes, they want to keep him overnight. He's too tired to fight it. Ty comes in and they catch the last of the news report saying that in addition to the one fatality of the engineer, there were only minor injuries to the passengers from the subway and they are all in the process of being treated and released from area hospitals.  
  
"Hey man, they're lettin' you go home?" Bosco asks jealously. "Yeah, Bos. It's just a flesh wound," kids Ty.  
  
"How's Doherty doin'?" Bosco asks. "Last I heard he was in the operating room for exploratory surgery. They don't think anything needs to be surgically repaired, but they just want to be sure. They set his leg and he should be back to work in a couple of months," Ty reported.  
  
Bosco nodded, yawing. "That's good to hear. Hey man, thanks for everything, Ty," Bosco says gratefully. Ty doesn't know the terror Bosco was trying to overcome.  
  
"Hey - you're the one who came in after us. Thanks," Ty says back as the two shake hands. Bosco doesn't realize how much he helped Ty through the ordeal. But, both men know that they have forged a friendship for life, knowing that each can depend on the other.  
  
"You'd have done the same for me," says Bosco. "I don't know," teases Ty.  
  
"Nice!" Bosco says as they both laugh.  
  
"What's so funny in here?" asks Faith as she and Sully enter Bosco's room.  
  
"We were just talking about who saved who," explained Ty.  
  
"Has Swersky calmed down at all?" Bosco asks Faith cautiously. "Yeah, I think he was just worried about you, Bos," she answered.  
  
"Aw - I'm touched," Bosco smirks. "Oh, you're touched all right Bos," Faith teases her partner.  
  
"What a day," Ty says, yawning. "I'm headin' home. You wanna give me a lift, Sul?"   
  
Sully shakes hands with Bosco in thanks for taking care of his partner. "Suspicious crack, my ass," sneers Sully.  
  
They all laugh now that everyone is going to recover.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END. 


End file.
